Pets
In the show, every member of the mane six is shown to own at least one pet. These pets sometimes appears alongside their pony counterparts in fan labor, taking much the same role as they do in the show. In several instances, however, the pets take more deeper roles and gain established personalities, sometimes similar to their owners and sometimes completly different. This is a list of the main pets owned by the main characters in the show. Angel Bunny Angel Bunny is a white rabbit who is widely seen as Fluttershy's main pet. In contrast to his owner, Angel takes a much more demanding and stubborn role in the show and most of the fan works he appears in. Angel can sometimes be shown to demand things like food and special attention from her or to be outright mean. On the other hand, he is also shown helping Fluttershy getting over her fears or training her to become more assertive. Angel usually appears alongside Fluttershy in fan works he appears in. In the cancelled game Fighting is Magic, he was supposed to accompy Fluttershy and do all the main fighting for her. A notable fanfic featuring Angel is Pegasus Rescue Brigade's Fluttershy's Bad "Hare" Day, where he is shown to lead a mafia of bunnies in a similar way to the gangster Al Capone. Gummy Gummy is a toothless green baby alligator and the pet of Pinkie Pie. Gummy is generally depicted as dim-witted and slow, spending most of his time standing still and staring into nothingness with his eyes pointing at different directions, despite anything happening around him. Gummy's relation to Pinkie Pie is often shown to be quite one-sided, with Pinkie dragging him along or toying with him and Gummy doing absolutely nothing but to bite random objects or Pinkie Pie herself, which do nothing due to his missing teeth. Gummy appears as a forced meme with Interior_Gummy's what if gummy were a snake posted the 4/2/12 on Ponibooru and the later meme that followed: "Wut if gummy wuz a X". Gummy sometimes also appears in post with shots of him featuring the different variations of the text "Not giving a buck". Notable fanfics featuring Gummy include Draconian Soul's He'll Never Leave Me, where Gummy actually is dead and Pinkie Pie fails to realize this due to his usally dormant state and the aforementioned Fluttershy's Bad "Hare" Day, where he appears as a somewhat weird philosopher. Winona Winona is a brown and white Border Collie and Applejack's workdog. Like her owner, she is hard-working and dependable. Winona is most often shown helping Applejack and the rest of the Apple Family on the farm by herding cows or sheeps and chasing away thieving rabbits. Apart from that, fans usually picture her as a typical family dog, picking up sticks and balls, sniffing around and having a undying loyalty to her family. Winona makes most of her appearances in fan works alongside Applejack, Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom or any member of the Apple Family working on the farm. A notable fanfiction starring Winona is Sky Writer's Sun Princess, which shows Applejack from Winona's point of view during the dogs last days. Owlowiscious Owlowiscious is a brown owl shown to be in the care of Twilight Sparkle in the show. Owlowiscious is generally shown helping Twilight Sparkle out with her late-night studies, due to him being nocturnal, thus allowing Spike to sleep. Owlowiscious is known for his hoot, "Who?", which causes frustration to those who try to communicate to him. Fan works have shown many characters, both official and OC's, falling for this trick. When he recives a more sentient personality, he is generally depicted as the "wise owl", sharing Twilight's love of books and having great knowledge. Owlowiscious appears in many fan works starring Twilight and Spike, usually confusing someone with his "Who?", as in Turnabout Storm, where he tricks Phoenix Wright. Tank Tank is a tortoise that became Rainbow Dash's pet in the episode May the Best Pet Win!. He is mainly shown to be slow to move and react, much in stark contrast with the fast in impatient Rainbow Dash. Despite this, the two of them is generally seen to be close friends, and Tank also has a helicopter suit he can use to follow Dash. Tank is often compared to the tortoise in the classical fable "The Hare and the Tortoise" due to him triumphing in Rainbow Dash's pet race despite his slowness and is often shown to be both wise and dependable. A popular meme about Tank comes from the general mistake several of the characters makes about him in his debut episode, calling him a turtle despite being a tortoise and then being corrected by Fluttershy. Tank being a tortoise that can fly has made him popular in poetry and similar works of fiction. Opalescence Opalescence, or Opal for short, is a white, stubby Persian cat and the pet of Rarity. Opal is usually depicted as a typical Persian cat, being somewhat lazy, prideful and reserved. Unlike the other pets, Opal is often shown to despise Rarity due to the unicorn often pushing her around or getting her in the line of fire during accidents or Rarity's mental breakdowns. She is, however, often shown to have a good relationship with Fluttershy. She sometimes serves as Rarity's conscience, hinting things for her like in the episode Sweet and Elite, where she is shown constantly trying to remind Rarity of finishing Twilight's dress. Other times, Rarity is shown to have one-sided conversations with the cat, talking or ranting to help maintain her line of thought. Philomena Philomena is a regal red phoenix and the pet of choice to Princess Celestia. She rarely appears in fan works, but can be shown alongside the Princess in several pictures and stories. Due to phoenixes burning up and being reborn at old age, Philomena is hinted to be immortal like Celestia, and is believed to have been the Princess's pet for a long time. Much like Princess Celestia, Philomena is occasionally portrayed as a prankster. Links *Fluttershy's Bad "Hare" Day on FiMFiction *He'll Never Leave Me on FiMFiction *Sun Princess on FiMFiction See Also * * * * * * * Category:Lists Category:Official characters